Rosie Hilty
Rosie Hilty is one of a handful of classmates of Natalie Norwest, who discover her secret when she changes uncontrollably in the Girls' Locker Room. Swearing to keep it a secret, she and the others get turned, and becomes quite a powerful Zeta of the Talbot Pack Crusaders, as well as the lead Zeta of the subgroup of the Pack, the Zeta Rangers. Characteristics *'Name': Rosie Hilty *'Alias': Rosetta *'Age': 12 (15) *'Hair': Rose Red (Green with Red streaks in Lycan) *'Eyes': Green (in both forms) *'Likes': Sledding, fashion, looking good, growing beautiful flowers, gardens, Zeeve (love interest), Natalie Norwest (friend/rival) *'Dislikes': Mud, getting dirty, girls with bigger busts, her hair getting messed up *'Family': Unknown Appearance Casual Rosie prior to her transformation was a slim eleven year old girl with short but shiny red hair, and green eyes. She wears stylish clothing despite her age. Once she transforms, she becomes a slender fifteen year old girl with shoulder length red hair with curl ends. Her body becomes slender with an increase in her bust size, slim waist firmly shaped butt, and long legs. She starts wearing black and red dress with a skirt going to her mid thighs, a black thin turtleneck shirt underneath with a red jacket, black pantyhose, and red high heels. Lycan As a Lycan, Rosie’s figure goes from slim to filling out, becoming more feminine and defined. Her hair goes from red to Jungle Green, making it her dominant color, covering her head, cheeks, sides of her neck and back and butt, but going down a line on her front thighs, knees, and covering her calves and feet, and the back of her hands in leaf patterns with the tip going up to her wrist. Her inner neck, chest, stomach, pelvis, thighs, arms from shoulder to fingers are rose red. Her tail is primarily green with on the sides are red with the tip red as well. She’s six foot with a Greek Goddess’s body. She gains a boost in her bust, hips, and rear, with a slender body, strong long legs, with the sexiness of a supermodel. Pack Attire Rosie’s Pack attire is a jungle green one piece bathing suit with a black strap neck, and a V line that goes down to her bellybutton, with a black strap pulling her chest close together. She has long black leggings that go up to her upper thigh and ends at her feet, letting her toes and ankles out, and have jungle green straps on her ankles, above and below her knees, and on her upper thighs. On her arms are gloves that stretch up to her shoulders, and are fingerless and thumbless, with dark green bands on her wrists and elbows, and on her back is a dark green and black backpack. Around her waist is a black utility belt with green pouches with two big ones on her thighs, and around her waist is a three tip leaf shawl that stretches down to her knees. Mounted on her wrists are two wrist-mounted crossbows. Background Rosie Hilty is the youngest daughter of the Hilty family, whereas she has a sister who’s a year younger than her, and her parents are mid-Americans that are vastly different from her. Though they’re all about travel, she’s all about plants and fashion, finding a beauty among nature, and using it to help contribute designs for her future as a fashionista. However, while starting grade school, kids thought her designs were a bunch of phooey, especially Troy Danvers who teased and tormented her that the designs were something that fairies would love, since she liked designing stuff for fags. She ran away, crying while cradling her design book. Crying under an oak tree, someone came by and saw the book at her side. Without asking, he snatched the book off her and began to looks through the designs without asking: while initially cross she was surprised when the boy complimented on the designs, saying while they weren't his thing they were out of this world, and really detailed, and that one compliment caused Rosie to stop crying and look to whoever said it. It was a boy with black hair about her age, and handed it back to her, encouraging her to keep up the designs and that one day someone might like them. Before he left, she asked him what his name was, and he gave her the name Zeeve Leads. This was the start of her first crush. When she was twelve in Shepards Elementary school, she had already become friends with a few others: Fauna Artemia, Ira Desnia, Vidia Brezen], and the Black Sisters. They each had their own passions but were picked on others because of it. However, Rosie encouraged them to strengthen those talents and to follow those dreams, a little something she picked up from Zeeve. She still maintained the crush on him for so long, as well as doodling couple pics of them both together. Though one day, she saw Zeeve as well as Natalie Norwest together, just hanging out. But the odd thing was that the two seemed to have aged up to between the ages of fourteen to fifteen: something that didn’t make a whole lot of sense. Seeing Natalie as a rival, she had herself and her friends spy on her and her friends, including Diana Markerns and Stacie London. Though after a week of goofy failures, nothing turned up. Though on Friday, things were about to change, as Rosie and the other girls had a meeting in the girls locker room. The others were getting exhausted on this and asked her to give it up, until Rosie and the others got lucky when Stacie came into the locker room, as they hid in one of the stalls (all of them crammed together). Then they saw Stacie stripping down bare naked in front of a mirror… and immediately changed into a werewolf girl. Everyone was a bit shocked at this, especially Ira who was almost about to scream, but Rosie just looked on, as Stacie did the weirdest thing as a werewolf: she started making sexy poses and flirting with herself while mentioning the name Alpha. However, a sneeze from Ashlyn Black caused the pink and orange werewolf girl to walk over and break the stall door open, revealing themselves to her. Immediately, Ira fainted, while the others freaked out, all the while Stacie was shushing them to stop. Though Rosie seemed to have the clearer head, as she shouted for them to stop, and asked Stacie what was going on. Though the fracas caused others to come in to which the girls had to act fast. Just when a few of the girls and a teacher came in, Rosie and the girls had immediatley stripped down and were entering the showers, while they screamed for some privacy, all the while Stacie was hiding above the lockers. Once the teacher and other girls left, Roise and the others sighed, as Stacie hopped down, while Rosie asked for details on this. With no choice and seemingly out of the bag, Stacie joined them in the showers while still in Lycan form, and told them everything. After she was done, the others pondered on what to do with this kind of info. But then Stacie came up with the idea that they could join the TPC, as she called it, by becoming werewolves. The idea was a bit on the crazy choice, as some voiced their concern on it, mostly Ira who was a bit freaked out on the while becoming a monster and eating people’s flesh. Though Stacie assured them that they don’t eat humans, as they just hunt deer and raid the fridge as such. Stacie also listed the benefits like becoming stronger, healthier, gain super powers, and struck a pose saying they’d get bodacious bodies in the process too. Though this irked out Vidia for the huge chest thing, but Fauna seemed intrigued, wanting to not live a life in a wheelchair or leg braces, and the twins wanting to lose weight to help their parents out, and reluctantly Vidia wanting to be strong for the race track, they all were in agreement. Especially Rosie since it would mean it would help her get closer to Zeeve and have a step up from Natalie, whom she believed was falling for Zeeve. Without a second thought, Stacie bit each and every one of them, and instructed them to meet her and the others at the Camping forest late at night during the full moon. Once the time of the full moon arrived, the others had made their way to the camping forest. Nobody was there that night as the six girls met Stacie, along with Natalie and the others. Natalie instructed the girls to strip down fast, as they began to, much to the girls embarrassment, but they all hesitated, all but Rosie who wore a tight wetsuit that would stretch. At the time of the full moon, the six girls began to change. Although it was a wet suit, it couldn’t hold up to Rosie’s changes as her bust almost reached E cup and her body easily tore the suit apart with her claws. Once it was done, Rosie looked to the others and saw how beautiful and powerful they had become… and so did she in the form of a green and light green werewolf with a body to die for. That night, the six girls had a blast along with their new packmates, while Rosie chased after Natalie and Zeeve, hoping to impress him. However, a careless step caused her to nearly slide off a cliff. Luckily Natalie and Zeeve rushed in to help her, but lost their grip as she screamed for someone to catch her. Suddenly, roots shot up catching her as she and the two blinked at seeing the roots of a nearby tree catch her. She blinked as she sighed asking for someone to lift her up. Suddenly, the branches grabbed her and lifted her back up to the others. The trio blinked at this, as she theorized an idea and asked the tree to give them a seat of the view. Suddenly, bushes and branches grew out underneath them, and formed comfy couches for the three to get smooshed in. Well, for Zeeve to get smooshed between two girls, as Rosie guess she could grow and control plants being her power, while enjoying the scenery with Zeeve, and amazingly Natalie. The next morning at the abandoned factory (TPC headquarters), Rosie awoke feeling better than ever. Though she freaked out a little as she was cuddled up with Zeeve, whom Natalie was cuddled up with too. Bolting up, she then noticed her new body before her; she had grown to a fifteen year old woman, with an amazing bust size of D cup, thin waist, silkier hair, long legs, and a mini-tight butt to go with the hips. As the others awoke and a little freaked out around the nudity, albeit they all grabbed something for a makeshift outfit before Vidia (with her newfound superspeed) sped off to get some clothes for everyone, Stacie mentioned that she used spandex for her outfit. This inspired Rosie to start making outfits for them all, officially making themselves into a pack, as well as having her as the outfit maker of the Talbot Pack Crusaders. Personality Rosie is gentle and well-mannered, but also has a quick wit and a ton of charm. Rosie shares a sassy streak with Jessica. She always tries to look her best and loves giving beauty tips and makeovers to her friends. Despite her powers, she dislikes mud and dirt. She tends to become guilty of judging a book by its cover. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Zeta Werewolf' *'Chlorokinesis' **'Plant Growth' **'Plant Control' **'Plant Communication' Skills Equipment *'Pack Attire' *'Utility Belt and Pouches' *'Mini-Crossbows' Relationships Rosie's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:TPC Zeta Rangers Category:Zeeve's Love Interests